The Wizard of Cartoons
by Boolia
Summary: My very own cartoon version of "The Wizard of Oz!" Spongebob: Dorthy, Gary: Toto, Cosmo: Scarecrow, Stitch: Tin Man, Wade the duck: "Cowardly Duck", and more!
1. Chapter 1

The Wizard of Cartoons

Chapter 1: The storm

"Gosh Sandy!" SpongeBob said. "The land sounds exciting!" he and his friend, Sandy were sitting on SpongeBob's property.

"It _is_ SpongeBob!" Sandy replied. Then SpongeBob stood up.

"Boy!" he said. "Just imagine if I went on land, that would be so cool! I could go to museums, ice cream parlors, take tour buses, and best of all eat their "humbuggers."

"But SpongeBob, you can visit those buildings down here!"

"Yeah, but I've never visited them on _land_ before!"

"True, but you know that you're shrivel up and die on land!"

"Not without a water helmet Sandy." Then he looked up at the flower clouds above. "Oh Sandy, how I wish to be on land like you can and see what's up there, how I wish to go above the pacific and beyond the shore!"

"I doubt it since you are a sea critter and _not_ a land critter, but keep dreaming SpongeBob, keep dreaming!" then the two herd an angry voice.

"And _stay_ out you useless snail!" shouted an angry Squidward. The snail quickly slithered away and hid behind SpongeBob. Squidward was about to throw a stone at the "naughty" snail when SpongeBob asked,

"What did Gary do this time Squidward?"

"He got in my garden and trailed all of his gross slime everywhere in my garden!" The angry Squidward was about to throw his stone at the panicking snail, when SpongeBob protected his beloved pet.

"Wait!" He shouted. "Please, don't hurt Gary! It isn't his fault that nature made his slimy trails go through neighbors gardens, isn't that right Gar Bair?" he petted his snail on the head.

"Fine!" Squidward gave up. He pointed a promanceing tentacle at the snail. "But if I see that no good snail on my property again, I'll turn him in to the snail control!"

"Don't worry, he won't!" Squidward madly marched into his house, shaming his door behind him.

"There's just no _way_ that I'll let the snail control take your in buddy!" SpongeBob just petted his snail. "Don't worry, you're safe with me!"

"Meow!" Gary liked being petted by his owner.

Later, SpongeBob was telling Patrick about the land that Sandy told him. They were at Patrick's house. Patrick was sunbathing as SpongeBob told the story.

"Wow SpongeBob, land sure sounds interesting!" Patrick told his friend when he was done.

"It sure is buddy!" he told Patrick. "It sure is! Than they herd Squidward scream.

"THAT'S THE FINAL STRAW!" they herd Squidward yell. Gary jumped out of Squidward's open window, and hid behind his owner. Squidward marched outside and looked angrily at Gary. SpongeBob and Patrick looked up at the angry neighbor.

"SpongeBob!" Squidward said. "Your untamed snail just broke my expensive vase, you leave me with no other choice!" he marched back into his house and slammed his door again to make a phone call.

"What's he's so mad about?" Patrick asked.

"Gary." SpongeBob replied.

"What he's going to do with him?"

I don't know." SpongeBob shrugged his shoulders.

"I bet he's going to give Gary a slice of pizza! After all breaking a expensive vase is very hard work!"

"You're right Patrick!" SpongeBob petted his snail. "Doesn't pizza sound great Gary?"

"Meow!" Gary replied weakly. For he knew what was about to happen.

Later that evening SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy were at SpongeBob's house playing "Go Dish" (An underwater version of "Go Fish") when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" SpongeBob said. He jumped up, laid his cards down flipped over, and went to his door.

"Tarter sauce!" Patrick said when he saw his card that he picked up and compared it with the cards already in his hands. "I still don't have a match!" Sandy looked at the card's in Patrick's hands (she was Patrick's helper for this game) and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Patrick asked.

"This!" She pointed to two of Patrick's cards. Patrick looked at the cards she was pointing to,

"So?" he asked.

"These two _are _a match!"

"No they're not!"

"Patrick, one of them is upside down!" She turned one of the cards right side up, revealing a match. "See?" Patrick was amazed, than he looked at the little orange pop stain on one of the cards.

"Uh Sandy." He showed Sandy the card, "There's a little orange dot on this card, and there's no orange dot on this card."

"That's because you spilled orange pop on this card. It's still a match."

"Oh yeah!" Then he showed SpongeBob his two matching cards. "Hey SpongeBob look! I made a match!" SpongeBob looked at the chards in the chubby starfish's hand, and smiled at him.

"That's great buddy!" He congratulated his friend, and then opened his door.

"Just wait until the next time I make a math!" Patrick said, putting his cards on the floor. He looked who was at the door; it was a fish with a "Snail Control" uniform on. A motorcycle with a basket on it was behind him.

"Can I help you sir?" SpongeBob asked.

"Are you SpongeBob Squarepants?" The officer asked.

"Yes, yes I am!" SpongeBob replied.

"Your neighbor says that there's an untamed snail in this house."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, so goodbye!" As SpongeBob was about to shut the door, the officer saw Gary and barged right on in. Gary slithered as fast as he could up the stairs.

"I got you!" the officer said when he had Gary. Gary squirmed, but the officer's grasp was stronger. He went back outside; he placed Gary in the basket of the motorcycle. SpongeBob looked at the officer.

"What are you doing with Gary?" SpongeBob asked, as the officer got on his motorcycle.

"I'm taking him to the snail pound downtown.' The officer answered.

"Why? He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"He has upset your neighbor so much that I got to take him in." SpongeBob ran to the motorcycle.

"You don't understand. Gary is a very nice snail, I', sure he didn't mean those things that he did, besides it's in his nature to have fun, plus nobody's perfect, I'll repay the damage he's done! Please sir, Gary means the whole world to me, don't take him away from me; he's family to me!" SpongeBob began to have tears in his eyes.

"I got to take him sir!" he was about to leave.

"WAIT!" SpongeBob shouted, shopping him.

"I'll make him the best darn snail you've ever seen! What do you say?"

"I'm taking him kid, and that's final!" he shoved off.

"NOOOO GARRRYYYY!" SpongeBob tried to stop him, but Sandy stopped him.

"SpongeBob, don't be redicious, he's just a snail!" she let go of him. "It's too late to save him now!" SpongeBob looked at her.

"Just a snail? Just a snail? He was more then just a snail to me. Gary meant the whole world to me! He was my family, he was my friend!"

"I thought _we_ were you friends." Patrick said. "Are you saying a snail is more important then your best friend?"

"No Patrick, he was my friend at home, I just got to get him back. Sandy stopped him again from leaving.

"SpongeBob, you got to let things go sometimes even through you really don't want to."

"Not Gary!"

"Yes Gary!"

"Why didn't you and Patrick stop that awful man? Why did you let him take Gary away from me?"

"SpongeBob, we wanted to stop that man from taking you snail, we really and truly did. But we felt that he was right, we felt that it was time for you to grow up and be more mature."

"SOME FRIENDS YOU GUYS TURNED OUT TO BE!" SpongeBob stormed inside his house, crying hard. Sandy sighed, Patrick just stood there drooling.

SpongeBob went to his room and fell onto his bed crying.

"Stupid Patrick and Sandy!" SpongeBob cried. "Not respecting my feelings towards my snail, only thinking of themselves! Some friends they turned out to be! SpongeBob kept on crying and crying.

Meanwhile on the back of the motorcycle, Gary decide that he needed SpongeBob too, so he leaped off of the motorcycle, and headed towards SpongeBob's house. When he got there, he went up the left side of the house, jumped into the open window, and landed on the floor.

"Meow!" He meowed. SpongeBob opened his eyes.

"Gary?" He asked. He looked up; there he saw his beloved snail on the floor.

"GARY!" He jumped out of bed to hug Gary. Gary purred happily.

"Oh Gary!" he said. "I was so worried that I was never going to see you again, I'm just glad that you're safe! Then SpongeBob let go, and looked right into Gary's eyes.

"We got to run away!" He told Gary. He got up and started packing. Gary came closer to his busy owner.

"Meow?" Gary asked.

"We got to run away to a place where other people will understand our feelings as well as theirs!

"Meow." It took SpongeBob 10 minutes to get ready.

"I'm ready Gary!" He said when he was done. He picked Gary up, than went downstairs. Patrick was watching TV.

"Ha Ha! That guy got hit in the head by a coconut!" Patrick laughed at his favorite show. While he laughed, SpongeBob quickly ran out his door. He sneaked past Sandy who was sunbathing under the underwater sun.

"Phew! I made it!" SpongeBob sighed in relief. "I thought for sure that I was going to get caught right away!" He laughed to himself; suddenly he bumped into a Slowking. SpongeBob fell on the ground, dropping Gary. Slow king looked at SpongeBob, than back at the sun.

"Running away, are we now SpongeBob?" Slowking asked.

"Yes I am!" SpongeBob told him. He got up and dusted his pants. "But how did you know?" Slowking chucked a little.

"I'm a psychic Pokemon." He exclaimed. "I know everything that's going to happen."

"Well, do you know _why_ I'm running away?" Slowking looked at the sponge.

"You're running away because you think that your friends don't respect yours and Gary's feelings."

"Wow, you _are _good!"

"Of course I am! That's why I'm half psychic, and half water!" He looked towards the sun again. "You better find shelter fast then."

"Why?"

"I predict a strong underwater tornado coming!"

"OK sir, I'll be careful! Come on Gary!" SpongeBob said farewell to Slowking, then he and Gary went on their way. SpongeBob looked up at the flower clouds.

"Gosh Gary!" He told his pet. "Just think how fun it'll be if we could go on land!"

"Meow."

"Yes I know that I'll parish up there but still just imagine!" With that he began to sing:

_"Somewhere over Bikini Bottom_

_Way up high_

_There's a wondrous land that I herd of once from my friend Sandy._

_Somewhere over Bikini Bottom_

_Skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you've been dreaming of_

_Really can come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star besides a starfish _

_And go behind the puffy white clouds_

_That's where you can find me!_

_Somewhere over the Pacific_

_Swablus fly_

_If Swablus fly over the Pacific_

_Why or why can't I?"_

SpongeBob and Gary went a little farter, and then SpongeBob saw an approaching twister, Slowking was right!

"Hurry Gary!" SpongeBob shouted over the increasing wind. "Let's go back home with Sandy and Patrick!" With that SpongeBob quickly picked up Gary, and raced back to his house. They passed by Slowking who already found shelter.

The storm was getting worse every second! It blew over coral trees, blew away roofs of houses, fish ran towards safety while watching their houses getting picked up and being twirled in the twister, it broke stoplights and signs, there was _nothing_ stopping this twister!

"Where's SpongeBob?" Patrick asked when his show ended immediately because of the violent storm. "He's missing the action!"

"I don't know!" Sandy said as a window smashed. "But we better get into the shelter before we all parish!"

"I'm not leaving without SpongeBob!" he crossed his arms.

"Patrick! We don't have any choice! Now come on before we die!"

"If I die, let me do it with my best friend!" Suddenly another window smashed, forcing Patrick to scream in terror.

"Ok, LET'S GO!" with that he and Sandy ran out of the house. Sandy opened the bomb shelter doors, he and Sandy got inside, and then Sandy locked it behind them.

"Sandy, Patrick, I'm back!" SpongeBob said when he and Gary got to the house. He ran inside, calling their names all over the house, but no one answered. He finally gave up in his bedroom.

"Well Gary, look's like they already fond shelter, so let's go and…" Suddenly there was a violent shake, causing SpongeBob to fall on his bed unconscious. Gary licked his owner, but it was no use, he didn't get up.

Then the whole house was lifted by the twister and twirled around and around! Gary tightly closed his eyes, waiting for them to parish!

It spun faster and faster. Than everything was still. Absolutely still.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: PokeCity

"I think the storm's over." SpongeBob told Gary. "Let's have a look outside and see if Patrick and Sandy are alright." Gary got off of his owner. SpongeBob got out of bed, went to his door and opened it. He gasped at what he saw. Gary went over to his shocked owner.

"Meow?" he asked.

"Gary, look!" SpongeBob told the snail. Gary looked at whatever his owner was looking at; his eyes grew bigger in amazement. For outside was a world no sponge or human have ever seen before. Outside was a city like no other.

"Gary." SpongeBob said. "I have a feeling that we're not in Bikini Bottom anymore, and if I'm correct this place defiantly doesn't look like Kansas that Sandy described." Than an orange salamander with a flame on its tail came towards SpongeBob's house.

"Are you the owner of this enormous pineapple?" the salamander asked SpongeBob. SpongeBob looked at the salamander.

"Yes I am." He answered. "But this is a pineapple shaped house, and I…"

"Our mayor and queen will be quite pleased!" the salamander said. He started going down the patch, then turned to SpongeBob.

"Come on stranger!" he called to the sponge.

"But I'll die out there!" SpongeBob replied. ""I need water to breathe."

"Yeah yeah, just like I'll die if my tail gets wet." The salamander said. "Your pineapple doesn't have water and you'll still living!"

"Is doesn't?" SpongeBob looked around; sere enough there were no water in his entire house.

"Then how am I still alive?"

"This place is magical, that's why you can breathe."

"Wow! So if I stepped out right now, I'll be all right?" the salamander nodded.

"Absolutely, I'm not fibbing!" SpongeBob looked at Gary, Gary nodded, and SpongeBob walked outside a little with his eyes closed. He opened them a while later, and to his amazement, he was still alive and well!"

"Hey you're right. I am still living!"

"Yup! Now come on and meet our mayor and queen!" SpongeBob and Gary followed the salamander down the path. SpongeBob and Gary saw a floating magic ball up ahead.

"What's that glowing ball?"

"That's our queen!" When SpongeBob, Gary, and the salamander entered the bigger pathway, the ball disappeared in a bright flash! In its place floated a magical witch!

"Are you friend or foe?" The witch asked SpongeBob.

"Gary and I are friends!" He replied. "Who are you?"

"My name is Brentilda Winkybunion, but you may call me Brentilda."

"And I'm Charmender!" The salamander said. Then SpongeBob looked at Brentilda.

"Why am I here?" He asked. "Charmander sent me here to speak with you."

"I'm here to congratulate for killing Blobbelda! She told SpongeBob.

"Killed?" SpongeBob asked. "But I never killed anything in my life!"

"Your house landed on Blobbelda and killed her!"

"Oh dear, I am SO sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Sorry?" she laughed. "Don't be sorry at all! Blobbelda was evil to the pokemon, they should be thankful that she's gone." She started to sing as she gated the pokemon.

_"Come out Pokes of all sizes and meet the young and noble sponge_

_That fell from the star_

_To tell you all the good news_

_He said he was from Bikini Bottom_

_Bikini Bottom was the hero's star_

_Haven't you all herd the good news that he bought_

_A miracle happened_

_Your troubles and misery are all over_

_For the house that he was in_

_A house blowing in a nasty storm_

_The house landed on the wicked Blobbelda_

_The same Bloddbelda that you all hate_

_Blobbelda didn't and couldn't move after that_

_For now the wicked with is dead!"_

As she sang, hundreds of pokemon came out of their hiding places, and met with SpongeBob and Gary.

"Hi." SpongeBob said.

"You're a hero!" A Furret shouted.

"You should be pleased of yourself!" Shouted a female Kangaskan

"We should party!" Cheered her baby in her pouch.

"YEAH!" Cheered all the pokemon.

"Hold on everybody!" SpongeBob said. "I'm no hero! I didn't mean to kill anybody. "I'm just here on accident, I'm sorry but I should go home!" He was about to go home when a pile of goop with a top hat stopped him.

"I'm Mayer Glimer." He said "You may go after 2 songs." He turned to 3 Bellosoms. "Ladies, hit it!" The Bellosoms nodded and danced and sang for SpongeBob.

_"We are the Bellossoms_

_The Bellossoms_

_The Bellosoms_

_We are the Bellossoms of Poke City_

_From now on you're be history_

_History, history_

_Your name shell be remembered forever_

_For you are the best in the hall of Fame_

_Yes, the Hall of Fame!"_

"Bravo! Bravo!" SpongeBob clapped. "That was wonderful! Now I got to go, come on Gary!"

"One more song to congruduate you!" Glimer said. "Now come on everybody!" Then every pokemon in PokeCity began to sing.

"_Ding Dong the witch is dead_

_The wicked witch is dead_

_Ding dong the wicked witch is dead_

_The wicked witch_

_Ding dong the wicked…"_

Suddenly there was a loud explosion! The Pokemon all screamed and looked towards the green smoke. From the smoke, there was a witch! She looked at her dead sister then looked mad at Brentilda.

"Who's that?" SpongeBob asked Brentilda.

"It's my evil sister, Gruntilda!" Brentilda whispered back.

"Who killed my sister?!" Gruntilda commanded. "Who?"

"This kind and noble sponge did!" Brentilda replied.

"WHAT?" SpongeBob couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gruntilda pointed a nasty finger at SpongeBob.

"I'll get you!" she said. Then she looked at SpongeBob's shoes.

"Ugh! How DARE you wear my sister's slippers!!" She screamed. SpongeBob looked down at his shoes, instead of his normal shoes; he had on sparkly sapphire ones. He looked back at Grunty.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" he told her. "They were on Blobbelda's feet a minute ago, I have no idea how they got on me."

"Get them of!"

"I'll try!" SpongeBob tried taking off the magical shoes but couldn't. "I can't, they're stuck!"

"What do you mean they're stuck?!"

"I can't get them off! They're stuck like super glue!"

"Let me try!" The witch tried, but failed. "Ugh! Fine then, I'll get them later! I'll get you sponge and your little snail too!" She laughed as she disappeared in another smoke explosion. SpongeBob looked at Brentilda.

"Why couldn't my slippers come off?" he asked her.

"Because those are magic slipper and will only be on the chosen one; and since you are kind and good hearted you are the chosen one!" Then SpongeBob remembered something.

"Gary and I got to go home!" he said, picking up Gary. He looked around, then at Brentilda. "Uh which way is home?"

"Good question!" She replied.

"The wizard can help you get home." Said a Delibird.

"The wizard?"

"The wizard of Cartoons!" said a Bulbasaur. "He knows all!"

"How do I get there?"

"By following the Rainbow road!"

"The Rainbow Road?"

"Yup! It starts over there!" Bulbasaur pointed to the Rainbow Road.

"But wouldn't I need my water helmet to breathe?"

"The slippers will help your breathe, as long as they stay on your feet!" Replied Brentilda.

Well ok!" SpongeBob started down Rainbow Road. The pokemon started singing again.

_"Fellow Rainbow Road_

_Fallow Rainbow Road_

_Fallow fallow fallow_

_Fallow Rainbow Road!"_

Bye everyone!" SpongeBob shouted back. "Thanks for everything!

"Be careful!" Brentilda said.

"I will!" Then he and Gary were off down Rainbow Road.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting Cosmo

SpongeBob and Gary passed by a garden patch with a scarecrow guarding it.

"Excuse me walking lump of cheese?" asked a voice. SpongeBob and Gary stopped; SpongeBob looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Did you hear something Gary?" SpongeBob asked his snail.

"Meow." Gary replied. SpongeBob shrugged.

"Must've been my imagination then." He said. "Oh well, let's keep moving. SpongeBob and Gary continued down the patch. They stopped when they heard that same voice again.

"Over here, walking lump of cheese!" SpongeBob looked again and walked around, but didn't see anything except the garden and the scarecrow.

"That's odd!" he told Gary. "This time I _know _I herd something!"

"Meow!"

"Well, come on, we're wasting time." As they were about to leave, the scarecrow tapped SpongeBob on the shoulders.

"Excuse me cheese?" SpongeBob looked up and saw the green haired and green eyed scarecrow looking at him.

"Hi cheese!" He waved and smiled at the sponge. SpongeBob gasped and jumped back.

"Y-you can talk?" he asked the scarecrow.

"Of course I can talk!" The scarecrow replied. "I'm Cosmo and these are my raven friends!"

"I'm SpongeBob." SpongeBob pointed at the "ravens" surrounding Cosmo. "And those are crows, not ravens!" Cosmo looked at the crows, then back at SpongeBob.

"Aw man! No wonder why they keep eating my vegetables was supposed to help protect! Thanks for the correction cheese!"

"You're quite welcome, and I'm not cheese, I'm a sponge!" Cosmo looked defeated again.

"Drat! Another reason that I need a brain!" SpongeBob looked at him.

"A brain?" Cosmo looked at him.

"Yeah, a brain!"

"But you're a scarecrow, scarecrows don't need brains."

"I'm not a scarecrow!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! I got turned into a scarecrow by that evil Gruntilda. She took my idiot brain, my wand, and ripped off my wings! I'm usually a fairy."

"You said that you don't have a brain."

"I don't have a _normal _brain. Wanda sang that my brain was made of Boron."

"Who's Wanda?"

"My wife. Oh and my god kid is Timmy, and my son is Poof." He sighed. "Oh how I wish to have a brain!" SpongeBob got an idea.

"I got it!" Cosmo looked up at him.

"What?"

"My snail Gary and I are going to visit the Wizard of Cartoons, want to come? I'm sure he'll give you a brain along with taking me and Gary back home." Cosmo tried to get free from his post, but it was no use.

"I can't. I'm tied up to this post and can't get free!"

"I can get you down!"

"You can?"

"Sure!" And with that SpongeBob helped Cosmo get free from the post.

"Thank you!" he told SpongeBob when his feet toughed ground.

"No problem!"

"Look Gary!" he told Gary. "I can walk again!" He began walking back and forth, and then started running. "And I can run, jog, hop, and sprint!"

"Meow."

"And it's all thanks to your noble and kind sponge!" SpongeBob laughed.

"Well I don't know about noble, but thanks anyway!"

"In fact I feel so cheerful, I feel like singing!" He began singing while he did some actions.

_I could be spending the hours with my family_

_And live in harmony_

_Instead of rotting here in this garden patch that is phony_

_And I could be granting my god kid a pony or a Sony_

_If I only had a brain_

_I could be scratching my head_

_To think of what 2 plus 2 is_

_And I cold be thinking more better rhymes for this song_

_And I would know where I truly belong_

_If I only had a brain!_

"That was a great song!" SpongeBob told Cosmo, clapping. "Don't you think so Gary?"

"Meow!"

"Well thank you guys!" he replied. "I can sing a better song if I had a brain! Now come on, my brain needs me!

"Right!"

"Bye bye ravens err I mean crows!" Cosmo waved farewell to the crows. So SpongeBob and Cosmo held hands and sang while they walked. Gary followed them.

_We're off to see the wizard_

_The wonderful Wizard of Cartoons_

_We're of to see the wizard_

_Because because because _

_Because of the wonderful things he does_

Like provide us with TV!" Cosmo added.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Sudowoodos, Stitches, and Cowardly Ducks (Oh My)

"Oh I'm hungry!" SpongeBob said a few minutes later, rubbing his stomach.

"Well let's eat!" said Cosmo. He pulled some grape jelly out of his ear. "Want some purple jelly?" he offered some jelly to SpongeBob and Gary.

"Eeew, no thanks!" SpongeBob told him with a disgusted look. Gary just shook his head and stuck out his tongue disgustedly.

"Fine then!" Cosmo said. "More for me!" he licked the jelly off of his finger, licking his lips. "Jellyrific!" SpongeBob than noticed some apples on the trees.

"Hey look apples!" he pointed to the apple trees. "We can eat those!" SpongeBob, Gary, and Cosmo went to the trees. SpongeBob was about to pick some when the tree slapped his hand.

"Hey what the?" The trees weren't trees at all, they were angry Sudowoodos!

"Sudowoodo!" Sudowoodo said angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry." SpongeBob said. "It's just that I was hungry and I didn't know these were yours!" Sudowoodo slapped SpongeBob again.

"Hey I didn't do anything that time, that hurts!"

"Sudowoodo!"

"Hey SpongeBob!" Cosmo said. "Move along, I know how to take care of these saplings!" Cosmo pushed SpongeBob gently aside.

"Whould you guys please move so we can get some apples?" he asked the Sudowoodos.

"Sudowoodo!" Sudowoodo crossed his arms.

"Pretty please with cheery jam on top?" Sudowoodo stuck out his tongue at Cosmo.

"Sudowoodo!" Cosmo got angry.

"Hey now!" he shouted. "Now I may not have a brain, but I know a positive attitude when I see one, and you're not being nice you stupid tree!"

"Sido!" With that the Sudowoodos started throwing apples at them. SpongeBob and Cosmo screamed while ducking their heads.

"I think I made them angry!" Cosmo observed.

"You _think_?" SpongeBob went to protect Gary from the flying apples. Cosmo looked at the apples on the ground.

"Quick SpongeBob!" Cosmo told him. "This is our chance; while they throw apples at us gather them!" So SpongeBob and Cosmo gathered the apples on the ground. Pretty soon the apples stopped flying, and then SpongeBob noticed a blue qualla alien in an armor suit. SpongeBob banged on the armor, and looked at it.

"Hey Cosmo, check this out!" Cosmo went over SpongeBob's side, and looked at what the sponge was looking at.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a blue tin qualla!" SpongeBob replied.

"What is it doing out here?"

"I-I'm not exactly sure why it's out here." Suddenly the lips moved.

"Oil can!" It said in a croaky voice.

"What did it say?" SpongeBob asked.

"I don't know!" Cosmo admitted. Then to the tin alien he said, "Excuse me but you have to speak more clearly so we can hear you."

"Oil can!" it said more clearly.

"Boil can? You want us to boil you over a can?"

"No Cosmo, he's saying oil can? Oil can, where?" he looked around, and saw an oil can.

"Oh I get it!" he grabbed the oil can and came back to the tin alien.

"Where do you want it?"

"Mouth!"

"Over a Mothim?" Cosmo asked. He looked around, and saw a Mothim hovering over a flower. "Well, ok!" he grabbed the oil can out of SpongeBob's hands and walked over to the Mothim. Then he poured oil all over the Mothim.

"Mothim!" said Mothim angrily.

"There, all oil clean!" Cosmo said. "You can thank me now!"

"Mothim!" Mothim attacked Cosmo then left!

"You're welcome!" Cosmo said in a dazed voice on the ground, than fainted. SpongeBob grabbed the can from Cosmo. "No silly! He said mouth!" SpongeBob oiled his mouth. The lips moved faster!

"Talk!" the alien said. "Now legs, toes, and arms!" SpongeBob oiled the spots where the alien told him to. Suddenly, the alien could move! He walked to the path, SpongeBob and Gary followed.

"My name Stitch!" The alien bowed his head. "Stitch says thank you!"

"Why you're welcome!" SpongeBob told him. Cosmo got up and went where his friends were.

"Hey!" he said. "You're much kinder then those Sidowoodos were! I say you have a good heart!" Stitch lowered his ears and looked sad.

"What's wrong?" SpongeBob asked. "You do have a heart don't you?" Stitch shook his head.

"Wish!"

"You don't have a heart?"

"Shoot! If you were a misable earth child and if I had my wand and my wings I could just poof one right up for you!"

"But if you come with us I bet the wizard will grant that wish! Come on!" he grabbed Stitch by the arm.

"OK!" SpongeBob grabbed Cosmo's hand, and the four of them went down the road. Cosmo and SpongeBob taught Stitch their song on the road.

"_We're off to see the wizard_

_The wonderful Wizard of Cartoons_

_We're of to see the wizard_

_Because because because _

_Because of the wonderful things he does_

Like provide us with TV!

Ohana!" Stitch piped in.

The foursome then went into a deep forest.

"Forest scary!" Stitch said.

"It'll be alright Stitch!" SpongeBob told him. "We'll be ok, as long as we stay together. At least there's no sea bears here!"

"Or Crockers!" Cosmo added.

"Or Hamsterviels!" Stitch replied.

"Sea bears, Crockers, and Hamsterviels?" SpongeBob said. "Oh my!" Then the 3 friends started chanting together as they went farther into the forest.

"Sea bears, Crockers, and Hamsterviels, oh my!

Sea bears, Crockers, and Hamsterviels, oh my!

Sea bears, Crockers, and Hamsterviels, oh my!

Sea bears, Crockers, and Hamsterviels, oh my!" Suddenly they stopped when they herd footsteps approaching.

"Something's coming!" SpongeBob gasped.

"IT'S THE ANTI FARIES!" Cosmo cried. "Quick, everyone hide!" So the four quickly all found hiding spots. SpongeBob hid with Gary.

"Roar roar roar!" growled a voice.

"That could only be a growl from a sea bear or a sea rinonaous!" SpongeBob said in fear.

"And just think that I only was supposed to go to Fairy World to get my son milk when all of this had to happen!" Cosmo added. Cosmo turned to face his friends.

"If this is the end," he told them. "Tell my wife, son, and god child that I love them, and I'M TO YONG AND CUTE TO DIE!" He covered his face with his hands, and shook with fear.

"Stitch doomed!" Stitch cried. He coved his face with his hands. "Tell me when over!"

"Well Gary, this is it!" SpongeBob told the snail. "We're doomed in this magical world!" SpongeBob hugged Gary tightly and cried. "Doomed I tell you, _DOOMED!_"

"Meow!" Suddenly out of the bushes came a duck with an inner tube around its body. The duck was trying to scare then!

"Roar, roar!" said the duck. "I am Wade, surrender now or face my wrath!"

"It's a duck?" SpongeBob said.

"Scared of duck?" Stitch asked Cosmo.

"No!" Cosmo told him. "It could have been a man eating lion!"

"Leave this place at once!" said Wade, still trying to scare them. "For this forest is _haunted!_"

"Haunted?" Stitch asked. SpongeBob stepped up.

"Excuse me Wade?" SpongeBob told the duck. "But we really need to get to the wizard, so can we play this game later?"

"You mean you're not scared?" Wade asked. SpongeBob shook his head.

"Nope!" he replied. "Not one bit!"

"But that's not possible; this is a _s- scary_ place!"

"You better believe it ducky boy!" Cosmo got up and walked towards them, Stitch followed. "Cause it's the truth, you're not scary!"

"I know! So nothing scares you at all?"

"Well I am afraid of Super Toilet."

"Who's Super Toilet?" Cosmo quickly covered Wade's mouth.

"Shh!" he said. "They're hear you!"

"What are you talking about Cosmo?" SpongeBob asked him. "There's nobody here except us, and who the heck is Super Toilet?"

"Gabba?" Stitch rubbed his head in thought. "Super Toilet?

"Stop that you guys!" Cosmo told them, uncovering Wade's mouth. "A while back, our god child Timmy wished up a toilet, it was scary! It took the whole plunger I tell you! The whole entire plunger!" With that Cosmo sucked his thumb like a baby.

"Hey Wade, why were you trying to scare us back there?" SpongeBob asked him.

"You see my pal Orson thinks I'm a coward at everything." Wade exclaimed. "I came to this forest to prove him wrong!"

"And did you succeed?" SpongeBob asked. Wade looked down at the ground.

"Sadly no, I got lost and had to stay here for three weeks already." He sighed. "I guess I'll be a coward forever and will never get home."

"Wizard?" Stitch reminded SpongeBob.

"Oh yeah!" SpongeBob said, and then looked at Wade. "How would you like to come with us so that the Wizard of Cartoons will give you some confidence?" Wade looked up hopeful.

"Will he?"

"Of course! After all he is taking me back home!"

"Heart. Gentle as a lizard!" Cosmo got up and joined them.

"I'm getting a brain so that I'll be smarter then a gizzard whatever that is!"

"Oh joy! Then I'll get the nerve and be fierce like a blizzard!" Than the 4 took hands and the five were of chanting their chant.

"_We're off to see the wizard_

_The wonderful Wizard of Cartoons_

_We're of to see the wizard_

_Because because because _

_Because of the wonderful things he does_

Like provide us with TV!

Ohana!

And the nerve!" Wade added.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Crazee Dayees and Lemon Quartz City

"Noooo!" Gruntilda screamed. She was looking into Dingpot to see how her opponents were up to. "They're going to Lemon Quartz City while the no good sponge still has my sister's sapphire slippers on. I can't let this happen!" She paced around the room thinking of a plan. "Come on Grunty, think THINK! What evil plan should I do to delay their journey?" DingPot looked up at his pacing owner.

"Well if I'll be of assistance," he told her. "A patch of flowers is just ahead of Lemon Quartz City, if I were you I would poof some Crazee Daiees there to sing our adventurers to sleep. Then you could get the slippers!"

"No no Dingpot, that's a stupid idea!" Dingpot rolled his eyes.

"Ok, but it was just a suggestion."

"I know!" She said. "How about I poof some Crazee Dayees at the flower fields, and they're sing forcing the brats to nap, then I can have the sapphire slippers!"

"Hey that was _my_ idea!" Dingpot shouted. Quickly, Graunty looked into Dingpot and poof Crazee Dayees in the flower field.

"Now Spongebrat, let see if you and your no good friends get out of this!" She started laughing evilly. Dingpot just rolled his eyes.

"Look!" SpongeBob said when he and his friends stopped at a large field. He pointed to town buildings made out of Lemon Quartz. "That must be where the wizard lives!" His friends looked at what he was pointing to.

"How do you know the wizard lives there?" Cosmo asked.

"I don't know!" SpongeBob admitted. "Lucky Guess." Stitch looked at a sign.

"Sign!" he said. They looked at the sign. The sign read: Welcome to Lemon Quartz City, home of Toad Town and where the great Wizard of Cartoons lives.

"Wow, that _was_ a lucky guess!" Wade mentioned.

"Last one there is a rotten clam!" SpongeBob said, running in the flowerily fields. His friends ran after him.

"No, a rotten Pixie!" Cosmo shouted.

"Rotten hamster!"

"How about a rotten weasel?" The friends herd some singing. Suddenly SpongeBob felt sleepy and slowed down.

"I think I need to lay down for a while guys." He yawned. "What about you?"

"Ok!" Cosmo agreed.

"No sleep!" Stitch retorted. "Keep going!"

"No wonder you have no heart." Cosmo told Stitch. "You're _mean_ and only think of yourself!" Stitch growled at Cosmo. "Ok ok!" he said. "Stitch says we all should keep going!"

"I'll go right after a quick snooze." SpongeBob fell on the ground fast asleep. Gary fell asleep beside him.

"I think I'll rest my eyes too!" yawned Wade. Then he fell asleep next to the sponge and snail. Since Cosmo still had his magical crown, and since Stitch was from outer space, they both weren't affected by the singing.

"Well Stitch, looks like we're on our own now." Cosmo said.

"No!" Stitch growled. "We go together!"

"But our friends are sleeping." Cosmo told him. "Trumpets, drums, megaphones, and cell phones won't wake them up. They're out cold!""

"Trick by Grunty!" Stitch explained. "Must call help!"

"How do you know Grunty made them fall asleep?" Cosmo asked.

"Poof Crazee Dayees in field, made them sleepy!"

"Are you sure?" Stitch growled at Cosmo.

"Call for help now!"

"Ok ok, calm down!" Than he muttered to himself. "Heartless koala!"

Cosmo and Stitch called for help. Then Stitch started rusting again.

"Oh oh!" he said. He rusted while Cosmo continued calling for help. Luckily Brentilda herd the shouting from a distance, she waved her magic wand, and then poofed away. SpongeBob, Gary, and Wade opened their eyes.

"What happened?" SpongeBob sat up. "Why did I fell asleep?" Cosmo rushed to him.

"Oh yey, you're awake!" Cosmo said. "Stitch says that you all fell asleep because of a spell by Gruntilda!"

"Spell by Grunty?"

"Yeah, an evil spell that made you all fall asleep!" SpongeBob got up and dusted of his pants.

"Speaking of Stitch, where is he?" SpongeBob looked, and then noticed the now rusted experiment.

"Oh no!" he said. "He has rusted!" SpongeBob went to Stitch.

"Rusted?" Wade asked puzzled.

"Yeah!" SpongeBob told him while he got the oil can out of his pocket, and began oiling Stitch's body parts. "Sometimes Stitch rusts like this because of his suit." Stitch was back to normal again!

"Stitch better!" he said, and began to walk again.

"Oh great, the heartless monster is back!" Cosmo said.

"Quick everybody, the castle awaits!" SpongeBob told his friends. His friends followed him out of the fields.

"NOOOO!" Grunty shouted from her tower. "This can't be happening!" She grabbed her broom and stepped on the window ledge.

"Actually it can." Dingpot told her.

"Shut up you!" Grunty said to Dingpot. "You're just a piece of junk!" Dingpot rolled his eyes.

"Wonder where I herd that before!" he said. Then Gruntilda turned to her minion, Klungo.

"There's more then one way to get rid of SpongeBob!" Then on her broom, she flew away.

"This is it!" SpongeBob told his friends when they got to the front door to Lemon Quartz City. "This is where all of our dreams will finally come true!"

"Yeah, but are you still sure this is where the wizard lives?" Cosmo asked. "I mean signs can be misleading at times, like the time where a sign told me that there were free stuffed kittens at the store, but they were really plush kittens instead!" Ignoring Cosmo, SpongeBob rang the doorbell and Toad poked his head out a small latch on the door.

"Who goes there?" asked Toad.

"I'm SpongeBob from Bikini Bottom." SpongeBob said, and then he picked up Gary. "And this is my snail Gary."

"And I'm Cosmo from Dimmsdale/Fairy World and I need a brain!"

"Stitch needs heart! From Hawaii!"

"And I'm Wade. I live on a farm, I need courage."

"Gary and I need to get home and we must talk to the wizard right away. So if you please let us in we can…"

"Who sent you?" The toad interrupted.

"Brentilda sent us." SpongeBob told him. "So if you please…"

""Do you have any proof?"

"Well I do have the sapphire slippers on."

"You do?"

"Yeah look!" Toad look at the sapphire slippers on SpongeBob's feet, glistening in the sun.

"Wow, shiny!"

"So can we go in now?"

"Oh right, you may enter!" With that Toad opened the big quartz door, our heroes entered and got in a Ponyta carriage. SpongeBob looked at the Ponyta in awe, it was pink!

"Wow!" Said SpongeBob. "I never saw a pink Ponyta before!"

"It's the same color as Timmy's hat!" Cosmo added. "And Wanda's swirly hair and eyes!"

"Unfortunately there's a reason for that!" The toad who owned the Ponyta said. He looked at the toad who let our heroes in. in the toads hands was a pink paintbrush, next to him was the pink paint can.

"Don't look at me!" he said. "I didn't know Ponyta was close to the latter when it fell when the door opened!" With that, the toad ran of, paintbrush in hand, dragging the pink paint can.

"Anyways, you can stay and make yourself comfy for as long as you like." The toad told SpongeBob and friends.

"Oh thank you very much!" SpongeBob said as they went off.

"Ah this is the life!" Cosmo said when he and his friends were relaxing with the Toadettes catering them. "I feel like I did at Poof's baby shower, getting absolutely everything I wanted!"

"And the best part of this is we don't have to pay!" Wade added.

"Stitch special!" SpongeBob who was being massaged, looked at Gary who was being shell polished.

"Do you like being shell polished Gary?" Gary looked at his owner.

"Meow!" he replied relaxed.

When they were done, they began walking to the Wizard's door, when they saw Gruntilda in the air on her broom. She was skywriting something.

"Look, it's Gruntilda!" a toadette cried. Everyone gasped, and looked up. The writing that she just wrote said "Surrender now SpongeBob!" When she was finished, she flew away.

"SpongeBob? Who's SpongeBob? The toads and toadettes asked each other.

"Phrew." I'm glad there's no SpongeBob here." Cosmo said to his friends. "Right guys?"

"But _I'm_ SpongeBob!" SpongeBob gulped.

"Oh yeah!" Cosmo remembered. "Well, it was nice knowing you!" He was about to leave when SpongeBob interrupted.

"Come on guys, we got to see the wizard before it's too late!" he led his friends to the wizard's door. A toad was telling everybody to just go home.

"Excuse me sir." SpongeBob said to the toad. "We all would like to see the wizard now if you don't mind." The toad looked at them.

"Sorry!" The toad explained. "The wizard forbids it."

"But you don't understand." SpongeBob said. "We _need_ to see him! It's an emergency!"

"You're crazy!" the toad said. "Nobody has seen him for years! Even I never saw him!"

"Then how do you know he's here?" SpongeBob asked.

"I _knew _it!" Cosmo said. "I knew the wizard doesn't live here! Ok come on guys, let's go to another castle."

"The wizard _does_ live here!" The toad said. "And to prove my self, I'll talk to him myself!"

"Thank you so much!" SpongeBob said as the toad left.

"That's wonderful news!" Cosmo said. "Now I finally get my very own brain!"

"Stitch heart!"

"I'll get some courage!"

"And Gary and I finally get to go home!" The toad reappeared.

"I'm sorry but the wizard forbids it!" he shut the door tight after him.

"Forbids it?" Cosmo asked. "How can that be? I thought we really sounded convincing!" SpongeBob began to cry.

"This is all my fault!" he sobbed. Stitch comferted the sad sponge.

"There there." He consoled him. "Don't cry!"

"You'll make _me_ cry!" Wade said, cleaning his tears. Cosmo felt sad for his friend. The toad began to spy on them.

"If I haven't run away, none of this would have happened. And now Sandy and Patrick might be dying over grief, all because of me!" he wailed some more. The toad cried too.

"Ok." He sobbed. Everybody looked at him. "You can all see the wizard if you please stop crying!"

"Really!?" SpongeBob stopped crying and jumped up.

"Yeah!" he cried. Come on. The doors opened.

"Ok, why when SpongeBob cries he get what he wants, and I can't when I cry to Wanda?" Then all the friends raced inside. The toad went the opposite direction, shutting the doors behind them.

The hallway they were in was dark and torches of fire on the walls.

"Ooh, this is so fun _and_ exciting!" SpongeBob told his friends. "We traveled a long way and we finally get to see the magnificent wizard!"

"I know, I'm excited to!" Cosmo said. "After I get a brain I get to go back home to my family!"

"Stitch happy!" Wade was shivering.

"I-I changed my mind guys!" He sounded terrified. "I don't need courage after all, bye!" He was about to run when SpongeBob and Stitch pulled him back.

"You're not getting cold fathers now are you?" SpongeBob asked the freighted duck.

"Actually SpongeBob," Cosmo said to him, touching Wade's arm. "Wade's fathers are really warm because of the fire." He let go of Wade.

"I- I really shouldn't go in guys, I got a doctor's appointment and I can't be late!"

"Ducks don't have doctors' appointments silly!" Cosmo said.

"Don't be scared Wade." SpongeBob told him. "We'll all in this together, you'll be fine!"

"Oh what have I gotten in to?" Wade asked himself.

"WHO DARES TRANSPASS ONTO MY PROPERTY!?" Roared a deep angry voice as the doors opened.

"I got to get out of here!" Wade yelled, running back as fast as he could. Stitch stopped him and growled.

"Out of my way Stitch, I got to get out of here!" Wade told Stitch. Stitch shook his head.

"Naga!" Stitch retorted.

"Stitch that's Bowser's deep voice."" Wade told him. "Therefore I must get out of here at once!" Stitch grabbed Wada's hand.

"We do together!" He dragged Wade towards the stage.

"WHAT PROBLEMS DO YOU HAVE TO CONSALT ME?" commended the voice. There were fire shooting out from both sides of the sage, they became fiercer when the voice boomed in anger. In the middle was smoke in the shape of Bowser's head. SpongeBob stepped forward as his friends cowed in fear.

"Excuse me commending kind wizard." He began. I am SpongeBob from Bikini Bottom and my snail and I would like to…"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU ALL WANT! NOW ONE BY ONE EATCH OF YOU WILL STEP FOWERD, STATATING WITH YOU STICTH!" SpongeBob stepped back quickly, and Stitch took his place.

"Stitch listening!" he shivered.

NOW STICTH, YOU WANT A HEART SO YOU CAN LIVE IN HARMONY WITH YOUR OHANA! NOW COSMO STEP FORWARD!" Stitch stepped back, Cosmo came in.

"I-I don't suppose you want to give me a puppy!" he said with fear.

"NO! BEFORE YOU HAVE A PUPPY, YOU'LL NEED A BRAIN FIRST!" Cosmo stopped his shivering.

"So you're going to give me a brain?" he asked hopeful.

"YOU HAVE TO BE PATIENCE!" Cosmo started shivering again.

"Y-yes sir!"

"IN THE MEANTIME, WADE STEP FORWARD!" Cosmo stepped back, but Wade was too scared to step forward.

"No! I can't do this!" Wade cowered. "You can't make me!"

"You can do it Wade!" SpongeBob encouraged him. "You just have to believe in yourself, now go!" Wada's friends all encouraged him. Wade finally stepped forward cowering. He slowly looked up.

"Y-yes?" he gulped.

"NOW WADE, YOU HAVE COME ALL THIS WAY TO GET SOME COURGE! CORRECT? CORRECT!?" Wade couldn't answer; all he did was fall on the ground!

"Oh no, Wade!" SpongeBob said. He and his friends went by his side. SpongeBob looked up at the stage.

"You're very mean!" he snapped at the "wizard". "Scaring him to death like that, you should be ashamed!"

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S FUN, NOW I'll HELP YO U WITH ALL YOUR DREAMS IF YOU DO ME ONE SIMPLE TASK!"

"Task?" SpongeBob asked. "We can do it no probe, just tell us what to do and we'll do it!"

I NEED YOU TO BRING ME GRUNTILDA'S BROOM!"

"But don't we have to kill her first?"

"WELL YOU DON'T_ HAVE_ TO, BUT GO AHEAD AND DO IT! IT'LL BE GOOD FOR EVREYONE!"

"What is it with killing withes in this country?" Cosmo asked. "Can't you guys just make up and be friends?"

"NO, NOW GO!"

"So if we went and did this task, you'll make _all_ of our dreams come true right?" SpongeBob questioned.

YES, NOW GOOOO!" The five friends started running for the door. Wade was faster, he ran as fast as he could. Since he didn't care how he got out, he just jumped out of a nearby window, smashing the glass!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Forever Forest/Facing Gruntilda

Our heroes went to the dark and terrifying Forever Forest. There were hoots, howls, and bat wings being herd in the Forest. Wade held on Stitch's back. The heroes came to a sign that said: Beware the Forest, another read: I would turn around if I were you.

"Good advice!" Wade said. He started to run, when Stitch grabbed his tail feathers.

"We can't quit now!" SpongeBob told him. "We got to keep going!"

"But the signs say we should go back, and I agree with them!"

"We traveled this far, we're not turning back now!"

"Phooey signs!"

"You know Wade, don't believe everything you read on signs, they may be misleading you know" Wade stood strong.

"I'm not afraid! I can do this, come on you guys!"

"That's the sprit Wade!" SpongeBob said.

"You know," Cosmo told him. "You may be far more braver then me!"

"Yeah, far more braver!"

"Meow!" They continued down the path.

Meanwhile in the Grunty's tower, Gruntilda was seeing everything in Dingpot.

"Well," Grunty said to Klungo. "If I want to take the slippers, I must bring SpongeBob here now! I can't wait any lounger!" She went to a Gruntydactyl that was sitting on a ledge.

"You!" She told the pterodactyl like creature. The creature looked at Gruntilda. I need you to go into the forest with the anti fairies to bring back SpongeBob for me. Now go!" The creature did what he was told, outside the anti fairies followed.

""Guys, I think we should go back!" Wade said, forgetting his bravely.

"We'll not leaving Wade!" SpongeBob said.

"Yeah, not leaving!" Then suddenly, they herd flaps of wings nearby. Wade freaked and hid behind some bushes.

"What was that?" Cosmo asked.

"I-I don't know!" SpongeBob admitted.

"Well whatever it was keep them _far_ away from me as possible!" Wade shrieked. The flapping became louder.

"There is it again!" SpongeBob said. Cosmo saw hordes of anti fairies coming their way.

"IT'S THE ANTI FAIRES!" he yelled. "RUN!" Everybody started running for their lives.

"Come on Gary!" SpongeBob said to the snail as the anti's chased them.

"Meow!" Gary followed his owner as fast as he could. The Grunydactle grabbed SpongeBob in it's claws!

"HELP Gary! Help!" he shouted. Gary looked at his terrified owner.

"Meow." Suddenly an anti grabbed him too! The captives tried to wriggle free, but the anti and the Gruntydactle took them hostage and went back to the castle. SpongeBob tried to shout for his friends, but they were busy battling the other anti's.

"Klungo likes snail!" Klungo said petting Gary as they were in the castle tower. "Nice snail, nice little snail!" Then Klungo put Gary in a basket and grabbed the handle.

"What you going to do with my little Gary?" SpongeBob asked.

"Relax sponge!" Gruntilda told him. "You might see you snail again!" She laughed evilly. Klungo began taking the basket away.

"No please don't!" SpongeBob shirked. "Don't take Gary away from me; you can have the sapphire slippers if that means I can have Gary back!"

"Excellent!" the witch sneered. Her hands went towards the slippers until she felt a sudden shock, forcing her to scream.

"Ugh! I should have known!"

"What?"

"Those slippers will never come of as long as you'll still alive!" SpongeBob gulped with fear.

"A-alive?" Gruntilda grabbed a huge heat lamp, and turned it on.

"See this heat lamp? When it goes out, you will die! The slippers will be mine as last." Gruntilda laughed. Gary found a way out of the basket, and ran as fast as he could (which is not that fast if you think about it!)

"RUN GARY!" SpongeBob shouted when he saw him escape the basket. "RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! Which is not that fast now that I think about it but DO AS YOU CAN!" Gruntilda looked at the escaping snail.

"Grab him!" she told her minions, and then she turned to SpongeBob.

"Don't worry, my minions are professionals, they'll get your snail back! Just wait and see!" SpongeBob gulped again.

Instead of Grabbing him, the anti's bumped into each other, allowing Gary to get away. The drawbridge was closing, Gary jumped off it as two anti's collided with each other. Gary slithered as fast as he could to where Cosmo, Stitch, and Wade were.

"Hey look, there's Gary!" Cosmo said when he saw him, and waved to the up coming snail. "Hey Gary!" Stitch and Wade looked where their friend was waving to. The three ran to Gary right away.

"Oh boy, did you find a way out of this creepy place?" Wade hoped.

"Meow!" Gary meowed.

"Well it was worth a try!" Wade sighed.

"Yey Serades!" Cosmo cheered. "I love Sarades. Let me think, you came here to tell us where the Candy Mountain is located!"

"Meow." Gary shook his head.

"You want to take us to Disney World!"

"Meow!"

"I got it! You're really the wizard in disguise and you came here to give me a brain, Stitch a heart, and Wade some courage!"

"Meow."

"Then I give up."

"I think Gary want us to lead us to SpongeBob." Wade suggested.

"How is SpongeBob?" Cosmo asked Gary. "Is he dead? Is he trapped in a deep dark dungeon with a dragon in it? Oh dear Neptune, is SpongeBob all right?! Wait, why did I say dear Neptune? Oh well!"

"Coming Cosmo?" Stitch asked when they were headed towards the castle.

"Coming heartless monster!" Cosmo called back, and then followed the others. They climbed a rock hill, when they were on ground they hid behind some bushes near the castle. Spear Guys were marching into the castle, but two stayed out to guard the castle.

"S-SpongeBob's in t-there?" Wade shivered. "I think I'll sit this one out while you guys go into the castle." He was about to run when Stitch pulled him back.

"No, come with us!"

"But how are we going to get in there without being seen?" Cosmo wanted to know. While Stitch throught up a plan, the friends didn't notice three spear guys behind them. Suddenly the three spear guys attacked! The three friends screamed while they straggled to survive.

Moments later, the friends peered behind the bushes again; all three of them wore each wearing the clothes from the spear guys.

"What do we do now?" Wade asked.

"Sneak in!" Stitch said.

"Sneak in how?"

"Count of three. 1...2…3!" They ran for the castle, Cosmo stayed behind. The three looked at Cosmo.

"Guys look!" he told them, admiring his outfit. "I'm a national guard from London!" Then he looked at his hat and screamed. "AAH HELP ME! THIS FUZZY IS TRYING TO SUCK MY BRAIN!" Stitch tried to shush Cosmo up, but it was no use.

"I thought you didn't have a brain." Wade reminded him. Cosmo calmed down, and looked at his friends.

"Oh, right! Forgot about that!"

"Come on!" Stitch told Cosmo as the two ran for the castle.

"Coming heartless monster!" Cosmo shouted back and picked up Gary. "Don't worry Gary, you're be with you owner again, I guarantee it!"

"Meow!" Cosmo with Gary in his hands fallowed his friends and the guards into the castle.

Meanwhile inside the castle, Gruntilda was disciplining her guards for failing to catch an "escaped snail", while SpongeBob was locked in the tower. When SpongeBob didn't find a way out, he put his head and hands on a small table and cried.

"Oh Sandy, oh Patrick!" he sobbed. "I'm so sorry Gary and I ran away. I wished we could get home and _far _away from this creepy place!" SpongeBob cried on. Dingpot, feeling sorry for SpongeBob, went over to comfort the crying sponge.

"Excuse me young sponge," he began. "But is there anyway I can help?" SpongeBob looked up.

"W-who's there?" he asked.

"The talking caldron!" Dingpot answered. SpongeBob looked at Dingpot. "I'm Dingpot!"

"You can help me?" SpongeBob asked the caldron. "But aren't you Grunty's caldron?" Dingpot shook his head.

"I'm not evil like Grunty is. In fact I hate her. That's why I helped Banjo and Kazooie on their adventure before."

"Who's Banjo and Kazooie?"

"Never mind about them now. Do you want help or not?' SpongeBob looked at the ground.

"Well I don't know if you can show me this, but I want to see Sandy and Patrick again before I die."

"Stand back, I'll take care of everything!" And with that, Dingpot shook his whole body, and stopped after a while.

"Well go ahead!" he told SpongeBob. "Take a look!" SpongeBob looked inside of Dingpot. His water showed an image of Sandy and Patrick outside of his house. Sandy was calling SpongeBob's name.

"SpongeBob?" she called. "Where are you little square dude? SpongeBob?"

"Sandy, Patrick?" SpongeBob said into Dingpot. "I'm right here, I'm trapped in a dungeon tower and I don't know how to get out of here! Please Sandy, help me!" But of course Sandy and Patrick couldn't hear him. "Sandy can you hear me?"

"I guess I'll have to find a new best friend." Patrick said to Sandy. "Hey Squidward!" Squidward opened his bedroom window."

"No!" he explained, and he shut his window.

"Tarter sauce!"

"Don't worry Patrick. All we have to do is keep trying; I just know he's somewhere!"

"If only if you could hear me Sandy!" SpongeBob said. "Then I could tell you that I'm right here!" Suddenly the image changed to Gruntilda laughing.

"Sandy?" SpongeBob wondered where the image went to.

"You want Sandy?!" Gruntilda laughed. "You can have Sandy and your chubby pink friend too!" SpongeBob was terrified, and then the image disappeared.

"Ohh that stupid witch!" Dingpot said. "Shutting me off like that! She's massing with the wrong caldron I'm telling you! If I were you, I would kill her!" Suddenly SpongeBob and Dingpot herd Cosmo's shout.

"SpongeBob is that you?" SpongeBob jumped up and ran towards the door.

"Yes!" he said, noticing his voice getting dry.

"Oh my gosh!" Cosmo cried. "SpongeBob, what's wrong with your voice? Have you been on a roller coaster ride without us?"

"Grunty probably got a heat lamp in there to make him dry because he's a sponge." Wade answered. To SpongeBob he shouted. "Don't worry SpongeBob, we'll coming to rescue you!"

"Meow!"

"Hurry guys!" SpongeBob shouted back. He looked at the heat lamp, it was dimming! "I can't live much longer!"

"Stand back!" Stitch told him. SpongeBob took a few steps backwards. Stitch grabbed a nearby chainsaw, turned it on, and attacked the door with it!

"Oigie taga!" SpongeBob closed his eyes while the door fell to the ground. When he opened his eyes, he felt relieved when he saw his friends again.

"You saved me!" he croaked. He ran over to hug them. Stitch turned the chainsaw of and put it down, and ran to hug SpongeBob.

"_Where_ did the chainsaw come from?" Cosmo wanted to know. "Why does the witch have a chainsaw?"

"Beats me!" Wade answered. "But at least SpongeBob is safe!"

"Meow!" Gary got loose from Cosmo and went to hug his owner.

"Gary!" SpongeBob hugged his pet. "Oh Gary, I'm so glad we're together again!"

"Let's get out!" Stitch said.

"Good idea!" Wade agreed.

"Yeah, let's get out before I die!" SpongeBob said. SpongeBob grabbed Gary, and the friends ran for the exit of the castle.

"Hurry the door!" SpongeBob's voice back to normal now. Suddenly the door magically locked itself. The friends stopped in their tracks.

"The door's locked!" Cosmo said. "How do we get out now?" They looked behind them when they herd Grunty.

"Leaving so soon boys?" she laughed. "I think not?" She grabbed the heat lamp; no light was coming from it now.

"Hey SpongeBob, forgetting something?" She threw the heat lamp to the floor. It smashed in a million pieces, causing the friends to jump.

"Hey Cosmo." She pointed to the frighted Cosmo.

"Y-yes?" he asked, terrified.

"I like to tell you something!"

"You're going to let us go free?" he sounded hopeful.

"Super Toilet!" Cosmo screamed.

"So much clogging!" He sucked on his thumb like a baby. Dingpot got a big amount of water in him, and then went over to SpongeBob.

"Psst SpongeBob!" he whispered. SpongeBob looked at Dingpot. "Make Grunty soaking wet with me!" SpongeBob shrugged, picked up Dingpot, and threw Dingpot's water all over Grunty!"

"Water!" Stitch said, and grabbed onto a pillar. Grunty let out a scream of terror.

"Ugh! What did you do that for?" Suddenly, she began to shrink, and her voice got squeakier every time.

"I'm melting, melting! What a world, what a world, what a world!" Suddenly she completely disappeared except for her hat. Everyone looked at the spot where Gruntilda once stood. SpongeBob put Dingpot on the ground.

"You _killed_ her!" Waddle Doo spoke. "You actually killed the wicked witch!"

"But I didn't mean to." SpongeBob replied. "She was scaring my friends, I _had_ to do something! I'm sorry!" Cosmo took his thumb out of his mouth, and went over to SpongeBob. Stitch climbed down the pillar.

"But isn't that why we came here?" Cosmo asked. "To kill the wicked witch?" SpongeBob, ignoring Cosmo, looked at the broom.

"May we have her broom please?" SpongeBob asked Waddle Doo.

"Sure!" He replied. "Grunty's dead now, so she won't need it!"

"Thanks!" SpongeBob grabbed the broom, and showed it to his companions.

"Come on guys!" he told them. "We got the broom, so let's head back to the Lemon Quartz City!" The guards all sang "The wicked witch is dead", while the friends waved goodbye, and then they were off!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Wonderful Wizard of Cartoons

"We have done what you ordered us to." SpongeBob said when they were back. "We got Grunty's broom and accidentally killed her just like you commended." SpongeBob put the broom down so the wizard could see.

"I DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE YOU ALL ALIVE!" said the wizard. "BUT VERY NICE, A JOB WELL DONE!"

"Thank you kind sir!" SpongeBob responded. "But aren't you forgetting something?"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, you promised to grant our wishes."

"I CERTIANLY DID NOT! BESIDES, THAT COSMO'S JOB, HE'S A FAIRY AFTER ALL!"

"I'm not the granting type." Cosmo told him. "Not without my wings and my wand. I'm powerless without my wand, you know that or don't you?"

"ENOUGH!"

"Please sir," SpongeBob begged. You promised!"

"VERY WELL, YOU MAY ALL COME BACK TOMARROW WHEN I'M READY FOR YOU!"

"Tomorrow? But Gary and I need to get home _today!_"

"And I need a brain, my wand, and my wings to unite with my family back in Dimmsdale."

"Ohana needs Stitch!"

"I need to get back home on my farm with Orson and my other friends."

"Oh can you please grant our wishes, and take Gary and I back to Bikini Bottom?"

"SILENCE! COME BACK ANOTHER TIME AND THAT IS _FINAL_!" Suddenly, Gary saw some movement behind certain. He got loose from SpongeBob, and went to the certain. He pulled back the certain when he herd a voice from behind. When he was finished, he couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw. He saw an old toad that seemed to be controlling the Bowser like voice. When Cosmo saw this, he tapped SpongeBob, and the others saw the old toad. They went towards him. The old toad saw them, and immediately talked into his microphone.

"PAY NO ATTENSION TO THE OLD TOAD BEHIND THE CERTAIN!" he boomed into the mike. SpongeBob tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir," he began. "But who _are_ you?"

"And why are you talking into a mike?" Cosmo added. "We can probably hear you in your normal voice."

"I'M THE GREAT wizard of cartoons." He gave up when it was no use anymore, and looked at SpongeBob and friends. "Hi my name is Toadsworth."

"You are a very bad toad!" SpongeBob said, beginning to get angry.

"I know." Toadsworth agreed. "I'm not even magical."

"I would have done a better job as a wizard." Cosmo said.

"But Cosmo, you're a fairy, not a wizard." Wade reminded him.

"Ok, _if_ I were one!" Cosmo said. "I would have done a better job, after all I _am_ magical!"

"Not without your wand you're not!"

"Why did you do what you did Toadsworth?" SpongeBob asked the old toad.

"I did it for fun!" the old toad laughed. "I mean did you see the look on your faces? You were all terribly frightened, epically the duck!"

"Well that because I'm _always _afraid!" Wade told him.

"Of course you are!" He laughed some more. "You're probably afraid of your own shadow!"

"You got that right!"

"I guess that's it huh?" SpongeBob said with tears in his eyes. Toadsworth stopped laughing and looked at SpongeBob.

"What's it SpongeBob? Cosmo asked. SpongeBob sniffed.

"We traveled all this far to see the great and powerful wizard, and all we get is a phony. This toad is nothing but a joke, a lying joke and now all of our dreams will never come true." SpongeBob started crying.

"You know I may not be a wizard," Toadsworth began, grabbing his cane. "But I can still help!" SpongeBob and his friends looked up.

"You can?" The sponge asked the wizard cheering up. "How?"

"Simple!" Toadsworth explained. "Now Cosmo, you want a brain correct?"

"Oh more then anything!" Cosmo replied. "But a little less then my family!"

"Cosmo you are so silly sometimes, you _already_ have a brain!"

"Yeah, but it's made of Boron. I want a brain like a super computer!" Toadsworth just laughed again.

"Oh ho Cosmo you crack me up, you don't need a super computer brain."

"I don't?"

"All you have to do is learn how to use the brain you already have and your family will love you for just being you!"

"You mean I can just be myself and my family will always love me?"

"Execto mondo my friend!"

"Well I'll give it a try!" He took a deep breath and let it out. "BLUE IS A COLOR!" He then felt surprised at what he herd himself say.

"Look guys, I have a _real _brain!" He told his friends. His friends applauded for him.

"Great job pal!" SpongeBob applauded.

"Yeah, nicely done!" Wade added.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Now that you finally figured out that you had a brain." Toadsworth said. "I have some presents for you."

"Oh boy presents!" Cosmo said while Toadsworth reached inside his bag. "I didn't know it was Chistmas, my birthday, Valentine's Day, or even Mother's Day, I'm just a lucky boy!" The old toad then pulled out a wand, a stapler, two pairs of fairy wings, and a medal that said "I have a brain!"

"My wand!" Cosmo said, grabbing and hugging his wand. "At last we are together again!" I missed you so much Wandie!"

"And now for your wings." Toadsworth said.

"Ready when you are!" Cosmo said his back towards Toadsworth. "Let me be wingless no more!"

"Ah right, now this may hurt a lot!" Cosmo screamed while Toadsworth stapled Cosmo's wings back on the fairy's back.

"There you go, good as new!" Toadsworth said when he was done. "Now you're a fairy again!" Cosmo flew around the room.

"Look at me guys!" he told his friends while flying. "I can fly, I can fly, I can fly!!" His friends oohed and awed at the sight of the happy fairy.

"Just like I dreamed of a few years ago!" SpongeBob said.

"Now it's time for you medal!" Toadsworth picked up the medal.

"Yay!" Cosmo cheered. He floated over, and Toadsworth put it around his neck. Cosmo and friends admired the medal of knowledge.

"Way to go Cosmo!" SpongeBob cheered. "That's so awesome!"

""Yeah, congratulations!" Wade added. "You sure are smart now!"

"Might be smarter then Jumba!" Stitch agreed.

"Thanks guys!" Cosmo said. "Now I can impress my godson, my son, and my wife with my brain power!" The friends cheered for Cosmo.

"Now Stitch." Toadsworth began. Stitch turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You want to impress your family with a heart correct?" Stitch nodded his head.

"Yeah, ohana needs Stitch's heart!"

"Well hate to disappoint you Stitch, but you already have a heart." Stitch looked puzzled.

"Huh?"

"You love your ohana right?"

"Oh yeah, love ohana! Love Lilo better!"

"Stitch your love is your heart! If you love your ohana like you say you do, and then by golly you have a heart" Stitch smiled.

"Now I have something for you!" he reached into his bag, and pulled out a plastic heart on a chain. Stitch bounced with excitement as Toadsworth handed it to him.

"This is a token to prove your ohana that you have a strong everlasting heart!" Stitch hugged the plastic heart.

"My precious, my precious!" Then Stitch herd a ticking sound. "Ohhh, it ticks!"

"Just like Mr. Neigh- Neigh did!" Cosmo blurted out.

"And last but not least Wade!"

"Me sir?" Wade stepped up when the old toad nodded.

"Wade, because of your bravery and courage, I want you to have this!" He placed a sticker on Wade's chest. Wade and friends looked at it in amazement, the sticker said "I helped defeat Gruntilda the wicked witch!"

"Wow, I'm going to be the bravest duck on the farm now! Orson is going to be very surprised! Thank's Toadsworth!"

"Don't mention it! I'm always happy to help those in need, even if I'm sick and about to die!"

"SpongeBob next?" Stitch asked Toadsworth.

"Yeah, what about SpongeBob?" Cosmo remembered. "Believe it or not but he and Gary needs help too, that's why he came here too!"

"Oh, I don't know if there's something in there for Gary and me." SpongeBob said. "Is there Toadsworth?" Toadsworth shook his head.

"No, unless you want a piece of gum."

"No!" SpongeBob sighed. "Now how are Gary and I suppose to go back to bikini Bottom?"

"You know I can take you in my submarine." Toadsworth suggested. SpongeBob looked hopeful.

"You can?"

"Wait, you have a submarine?" Cosmo asked. "Is it red from that one song?"

"No, it's blue." Toadsworth told him. "And all great wizards have one for emergencies."

"No they don't!" Wade reminded him.

"Well I do! And I'm willing to risk my life by taking SpongeBob and his pet home."

"You can do that?" SpongeBob asked.

"Oh sure! I can do anything when I'm a wizard!"

"Oh thank you, thank you!"

"Don't mention it, I'm serious!"

Later, SpongeBob, Gary, and Toadsworth were in a submarine in Toad Town Docks. All of the toads and Toadettes were there waving goodbye along with SpongeBob's friends. SpongeBob waved back to them.

"As you all know." Toadsworth told everybody. "This is my first time using my submarine, so I may never come back!"

"Bye everyone!" SpongeBob called down. "I'll miss you all, bye!" Gary saw some icky fungus on the ground and decided to eat it; he went out of the submarine and towards the fungus.

"Gary no, come back here!" SpongeBob climbed the ladder of the sub, and went after the fungus loving snail.

"Wait young sponge, come back!" Toadsworth shouted. It was no use; the sponge was determined not to leave without his beloved pet.

"Don't leave without me!" he called. 'I'll be back!" When a Toadette gave Gary to him, SpongeBob looked back and saw the sub taking off without him!"

"NOOO! WAIT!" SpongeBob ran towards the dock. He stopped when the ship was already out at sea.

"Sorry sponge, but I don't know how to stop!" Toadsworth called back. "Goodbye everyone, I may be back someday!" Everyone except SpongeBob and friends waved goodbye until the ship was out of sight.

"Boy, some wizard he turned out to be!" Cosmo said.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Wade added. "Just goes to show, he should've have his submarine linence first!"

"SpongeBob ok?" Stitch asked him. SpongeBob was too sad to hear.

"Now how am I going to get home?" he sniffed.

"I could poof you home now if I could." Cosmo told the sad sponge. "But the rules say that I'm only supposed to grunt wishes to my assigned god child."

"That's ok Cosmo." SpongeBob told him.

"You could always live with me on the farm" Wade suggested. 'I'm sure my friends on the farm wouldn't mind."

"That's ok Wade."

"Wanda may need another smart person in the family."

"SpongeBob joins Stitch's ohana?" SpongeBob smiled and looked at his friends.

"Thanks for trying to help guys." He told them. "But I much rather go back to my _real_ home in Bikini Bottom with Sandy, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs."

"But how can you go back home now?" Cosmo asked.

"I don't know Cosmo, I just don't know." Suddenly in the sky was a pink bubble. It was coming closer and getting bigger.

"Look SpongeBob!" he pointed to the growing bubble. "That glowing pink bubble might help you!" The bubble disappeared, revealing Brentila.

"Why are you here?" SpongeBob asked her. Brentilda smiled.

"Helping you of course!"

"You mean, you're taking me home?"

"No, but you simply had the power to go home all along!"

"I did?" Brentilda pointed to the sapphire slippers with her wand. "Your sapphire slippers could've brought you home anytime you wanted!"

"You mean all this time my slippers were the ticket out of here?" Brentilda nodded.

"Hey, why didn't I think of that?" Cosmo asked himself. "Wait, why didn't you tell us this before we went on a perilous journey? Wow I didn't know I knew the meaning to perilous!"

"SpongeBob simply had to learn it himself.:" Brentilda answered.

"And besides." SpongeBob added. "If I had known that in the first place, I would've never met you guys!"

"That's true." Wade confessed.

"Well SpongeBob, whenever you're ready I can teach you how to work those slippers."

"Let me say goodbye to my friends first." SpongeBob told her. His friends were all teary eyed now. SpongeBob looked at Wade.

"Well Wade, I hope when ever you feel scared, you'll always think of me."

"I will!" Wade promiced.he hugged Wade. Next was Stitch.

"Stitch will always think of you in his heart."

"That's the spirit Stitch!" He hugged him and gave him the oil can. Last but not least was Cosmo.

"I think I'll miss you most of all!"

"You will? Why?"

"Because you're the first friend I met on this life threatening journey. Do me a favor and don't call Stitch a heartless monster ok?"

"I won't, I'll poof up an apology cookie for him right after this. Now whenever I try to think, I'll think of you and you wonderful brain!"

"Me too Cosmo, me too." He hugged Cosmo goodbye.

"Well goodbye guys, Gary and I shell never forget you!" He said when done hugging.

"Bye SpongeBob and Gary!" They all said together.

"Ok Brentilda, I'm ready to go home!" he told her.

"Great!" She said. "Now stand there." SpongeBob picked up Gary.

"Close your eyes." SpongeBob close his eyes.

"Tap your slippers three times". SpongeBob did what he was told.

"And say over and over there's no place like home."

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home." SpongeBob opened his eyes and looked around. He saw that he was in his bad in his pineapple house. Sandy and Patrick were standing beside his bed.

"There's, no, place, like, home."

"Howdy SpongeBob!" Sandy said when he was fully awake.

"Sandy, Patrick!" SpongeBob was so glad to see them again. Squidward poked his head in SpongeBob's window. "Squidward, you guys will never believe it.! I went on a magical journey with…"

"Slow down SpongeBob!" Sandy interrupted. "That bump on you head must have jogged your memory of what _really_ happened!"

"You mean I didn't go to a magical land far away from you guys?"

"Sadly no." Squidward sighed.

"You went on a magical land without you bestest friend?" Patrick asked. "I thought we do _everything _together! I guess I was wrong!"

"SpongeBob didn't go on an adventure!" Sandy convinced the angry starfish. "The bump must've affected SpongeBob's mind!"

"But it was all too real to be a dream!" SpongeBob said. "There was a friend like Sandy in it. She never afraid of a risk and is always kind hearted." Sandy smiled. Next, Spongebob pointed to Squidward. "And there was a guy like you Squidward, whenever he was scared, he found his true courage inside him." Squidward took this as an insult.

"Are you calling me a coward SpongeBob?" he asked. "I have you know that whenever someone's scared of something doesn't nessecarly mean he or she is a coward!" SpongeBob laughed.

"No Sqiddy, you're much _brevier_ then he was!" Then he looked at Patrick.

"And my first friend on my journey was like you Patrick."

"You mean he was a chubby pink starfish with green shorts with purple flowers on it, and drools all the time?"

"No Patrick, I mean you're not the only idiot in the world." Patrick gasped.

"Really?'

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

"Ugh, I forget! But woo hoo!" Patrick went outside to shout to the world.

"Hear that world? I'M NOT THE ONLY IDIOT IN THE WORLD!!"

"Oh boy!" Sighed Squidward.

"So Sandy, you do believe me, don't you?"

"Oh sure SpongeBob. I believe you tons!"

"Well I don't." Squidward said.

"It doesn't matter of you guys truly believe me, but I tell you…" SpongeBob and Gary looked out the window. "Gary and I truly did have an adventure in cartoon land, and we really did meet the wonderful wizard of cartoons!"


End file.
